UCW Tournament Of New Age 2018
by Alex The Owl
Summary: The second annual TONA.
1. Chapter 1

And now, UCW presents...

...the Tournament of New Age!

* * *

The arena is similar to NXT's ones with a respectable amount of people in the audience, cheering in excitation.

"Welcome to UCW Tournament Of New Age, ladies and gentlemen! I'm Joey Mickey alongside Bobby Senior, ready to comment the second edition of this awesome tournament!"

"If it's anything like the previous year's edition of the show, I can already tell we're gonna have some awesome matches!"

"Speaking of which, let's get a look at the matches for the first round:

-Vodka Makarov vs Yellowboy

-Mario Sanchez vs Tiger Girl

-Baijing Lee vs Brooklyn Wilson

-Fr0st Sh4dow vs Flash Dunne

-Matt Ace vs Zack Peterson

-Classic France vs Gore"

 **(E** **ndless Thirst)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Muscow, Russia, "The Man of 1000 Bottles" VODKA MAKAROV!"

He carried a vodka bottle on his way to the ring where he opened it and drunk it to the very last drop before crushing it with his forehead.

 **(Yellowboy)**

"And his opponent, from Saint-Madré, France, representing CP9, YELLOWBOY!"

He came out with a black hoodie that had the CP9 logo on the back and an attire similar to Jack Evans but in yellow and black and got into the ring where he threw his cap into the crowd before looking at Makarov.

The ref called for the match, starting the tournament's first match, and the two men started by locking into a clinch which saw Makarov using his superior strength to toss Yellowboy in a corner so hard that he literally bounced.

He then hit him there with a few clotheslines until the ref made him stop and then grabbed him to throw him to the very far end of the ring, surprising the audience. He then got him back up and irish whipped him in the ropes, where Yellowboy performed a Moonsault from the top rope to land behind Makarov and hit him with a dropkick to the head that made him backflip.

However, his attack didn't had any effect on Makarov and he repeated the same move again before running in the ropes and getting surprised with a clothesline that made him backflip. Makarov then grabbed him and applied a Powerbomb followed by another one and a third one into the corner.

After that, Makarov used his strength to lift Yellowboy in the air and literally tossed him out of the ring with a loud crash. As Yellowboy got back on the apron after the impact, Makarov grabbed his head with both hands and threw him back into the ring.

After giving him some blows while he was done, Makarov tried to toss him out of the ring, but Yellowboy landed on the apron and delivered a strong Roundhouse Kick to Makarov's head which stunned him and then went for a Springboard move, but Makarov simply knocked him down with a shoulder tackle.

He then grabbed Yellowboy by the throat and applied a Chokeslam followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Makarov grabbed Yellowboy's waist and applied a German Suplex which made Yellowboy land on his head and repeated the move three more times. He then went for a Fallaway Slam which Yellowboy tried to counter with an Hurricanrana, but Makarov was too big to move.

So, Yellowboy tried to reverse it into a Yoshitonic Roll instead, but Makarov still didn't move and grabbed Yellowboy's head with his hands and got him back up to receive a violent Trouble In Paradise to the head which stunned him.

Then, as Yellowboy rested in the ropes, Makarov charged at him, only to receive a double boot counter which gave Yellowboy the momentum to backflip on the apron and then jump on the top rope for a Springboard move, but Makarov caught him in a Two-handed Chokeslam position.

However, Yellowboy managed to break free and caught Makarov from behind with a Bridging Back Slide.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, YELLOWBOY!.

The whole arena was surprised that the little guy defeated the giant that was Vodka Makarov. The CP9 member rose his hand in victory before Makarov charged into him with a violent clothesline and followed with his Vodka Slam (Spinning Side Slam) and stood angrily over him.

"Hey! That was uncalled for it!" Joey said.

"You know what they say; the bigger they are, the more they're bad loosers," Bobby said with shaking his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**(Kung Fu Fighting)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Shangai, China, she is the UCW Ultra Cool Diva Champion, TIGER GIRL!"

She came out to a positive reception and showed some Kung Fu moves both at the entrance and into the ring before waiting for her opponent.

 **(Not Afraid)**

"And her opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He too got cheered as he entered and clapped in fans' hands before getting in the ring and putting his neck chains on the steel pose and throwing his t-shirt into the audience before looking at Tiger Girl.

The ref called for the bell to start the match and both opponents locked into a clinch which saw Mario pushing Tiger Girl in a corner and kicking her guts and head a few times before running in the ropes and getting caught with a Blockbuster by Tiger Girl.

As Mario rested in a corner, Tiger Girl charged to hit him with a running European Uppercut followed by a second one. As she went for a third one, Mario surprised her with a BOOM! Elbow to the face which stunned her.

However, she quickly snapped out of it and caught Mario from behind with an X German Suplex followed by a Running European Uppercut to his jaw while he was kneeling. She then tried to apply an X Powerbomb, but Mario grabbed her legs to make her fall in a sitting position and dropkicked her in the face.

After they got back up, he hit her head with an elbow smash which knocked her down and followed with a strong Standing Senton that squashed her under his weight. After that, he kicked up simultaneously with the female champ and they defiantly glared into each other's eyes.

Mario gave a Bicycle Kick to Tiger Girl's head, but she replied with a simple spat to his face. This caused him to hit her with a jab to the jaw which made her collapse and then hit a running boot to her head followed by a running knee strike, all while she was kneeling down.

However, before he could apply another move, she grabbed him by the hair. He quickly made her let go, however, by hitting her with another jab that made her fall back in a corner. There, he tried to charge at her, only to receive an European Uppercut counter before she got on the second turnbuckle, jumped pass him with a roll, and then blocked a Discuss Bicycle Kick attempt.

She countered with a chop to his chest and went for another European Uppercut, but Mario dodged and hit a Bicycle Kick to the back of her head followed by a BOOM! Elbow to her face. He tried to conclude it with a Discuss Bicycle Kick which she countered into a German Suplex.

She then climbed a second turnbuckle, looking to hit a Diving European Uppercut, but Mario countered it with a knee strike to her jaw. He then lifted her on a turnbuckle and made sure she bent forward to hit another Bicycle Kick to her head before climbing up and applying a Piledriver from the second turnbuckle and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

Mario rose and lifted his elbow in victory.

"And Mario Sanchez marks the win to advance to the next round of the tournament!" Bobby said.

"Too bad; the only girl in this tournament has been eliminated," Joey pointed out.

"That's sexist, dude."


	3. Chapter 3

**(New Way)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Shangai, China, BAIJING LEE!"

He came out to positive reception as he got into the ring and did some warm up flips.

 **(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He calmly walked out under the cheers and into the ring where he removed his jacket and gave his umbrella to the staff team before looking at Lee. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Lee quickly ran in the ropes to knock Brooklyn down with a shoulder tackle before showing off his muscles. As he tried to grab Brooklyn, he received a chop to the chest before getting irish whipped in the ropes, but reversed it and caught Brooklyn with an Hurricanrana followed by a Crucifix pinfall.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Lee immediately chopped Brooklyn's chest while he was resting in the ropes before running in the opposite ones. However, while he did so, Brooklyn backflipped on the apron and surprised him with a smash to the head followed by a shoulder smash into the stomach and then stretched the top rope before letting it go to collide with Lee's face.

Brooklyn then laughed at Lee who took the opportunity to hit a spin kick down to his feet to make him fall on the apron and out of the ring. Lee then went on the apron and went for a Penalty Kick which Brooklyn dodged and then jumped on the apron to slap Lee in the face and then grab his arm to twist it and slam it down on the apron.

He then brought Lee back in the ring before the count of 20 and started stomping and leg dropping Lee's damaged arm many times until the young Chinese wrestler rolled outside the ring while holding his arm in pain. Brooklyn smirked and charged for a Suicide Dive, but changed his mind at the last second, showed the middle finger to the audience, and simply walked out on the apron to hit Lee with a Diving Double Axe Handle.

He once again brought Lee back in the ring and went for an Exploder Suplex, but Lee tried to counter it into a Sunset Flip. However, Brooklyn resisted and hit him down with a leg drop followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Following this kickout, Brooklyn once again tried to grab Lee's damaged arm, but he countered with an arm drag followed by a boot to the head. He tried to follow with a Roundhouse Kick which Brooklyn ducked and applied a Side Suplex.

However, Lee backflipped behind him and hit his jaw with three European Uppercuts in a row before irish whipping him in the ropes and hitting a violent dropkick. After that, he stomped on Brooklyn many times before irish whipping him again and hit a Double Foot Stomp to his chest and follow with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As he got near him, Brooklyn headbutted Lee and tried to run into the ropes, but Lee followed and hit him with a jump smash to the head. He then ran in the opposite ropes and Brooklyn made him though he was going to Superkick his head, so he got ready to block, but Brooklyn stopped at the last second and Superkicked his leg instead to make him fall.

He stomped on Lee a few times and screamed: "I'm gonna make you tap or snap!" before running in the ropes and getting surprised by a Standing Moonsault Crossbody from Lee who also did the pin in the process.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn wasted no time kicking Lee's guts and applied a Butterfly Powerbomb with the bridging pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Brooklyn grabbed and tossed Lee outside the ring before flipping on the apron and Superkicking his head. He then brought him back inside and, as Lee rested in a corner, charged to hit him with a running European Uppercut.

He followed with a kick to his head and went for a Rope-aided Tornado DDT, but Lee resisted and countered it into a Release Suplex followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Lee tried to grab Brooklyn again, but he kicked his damaged arm, causing him to twitch in pain, before grabbing it again and slowly twisting his fingers to cause even more damage. Eventually, Lee had enough and broke free with a German Suplex.

He tried to follow with a DDT, but Brooklyn twisted his arm and slammed it down on the mat to cause even more damage. He then irish whipped him in the ropes and bent down, only for Lee to stop and Roundhouse Kick his head.

This stunned Brooklyn who fell out of the ring and Lee then ran in the ropes and out into him with a Suicide Dive before immediately going back in the ring and following with a Top Con Hilo. He then brought Brooklyn up on a top turnbuckle for a Superplex, but he stopped him by smashing his damaged arm.

He then got down and finally managed to hit his Rope-aided Tornado DDT before immediately getting Lee back up and managing to lock in the Crossface Chickenwing submission hold. Lee struggled for a few seconds before taping out.

"Here's your winner, BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He did not show any kind of respect to Lee as he simply did the victory pose with a serious look.

"Baijing Lee did a solid performance, but the Man of 100 Holds ultimately came out on top," Joey pointed out.

"Brooklyn Wilson won the previous year's TONA. Will we see history getting repeated tonight?" Bobby asked.


	4. Chapter 4

**(Scream)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the CP9, from New Castle, England, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing a new jacket which was themed after the CP9 on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and placed it on the steel pose.

 **(Light 'em Up)**

"And his opponent, from San Diego, California, FR0ST SH4DOW!"

He came out under the cheers and clapped in fans' hands at ringside before getting into the ring and doing the ZERO FEAR move before glaring at Flash.

The ref called for the bell and both men locked into a clinch before Flash quickly took Fr0st down with a snapmare and locking his head into a headscissors. Fr0st quickly managed to get back up and held Flash into a Tombstone position as he was about to hit the move, but Flash pushed himself out and caught him with an arm drag.

Fr0st charged again and got caught with another arm drag before Flash went for a Wheelbarrow move, but Fr0st countered it with a German Suplex into the corner. Fr0st then asked the ref to kneel down which he did and allowed him to jump into Flash with a Poetry In Motion.

He took time to do the ZERO FEAR sign again before getting Flash back up in the corner and slapping his chest really hard three times before irish whipping him in the corner. However, Flash jumped on the second tunbuckle and then caught Fr0st with a Diving Tornado DDT.

He waited for Fr0st to get back up before looking to perform the same move again, only to receive a dropkick in mid-air. As he kneeled down, Fr0st kicked Flash's chest once and looked to do it again, but Flash caught his leg and made him fall in a kneeling position before hitting him right in the jaw with a Pentalty Kick followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

As Fr0st rested in a corner, flash ran for a Bicycle kick, but Fr0st caught his foot and managed to hit a Superkick to his head which caused him to retreat outside the ring. He then ran out on him with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought him back in the ring and looked to hit the Package Piledriver, but Flash managed to land on his feet and jumped to catch Fr0st into an Ice Pick submission hold with an arm lock along. Fr0st tried to reverse it into a suplex, but Flash fell backward and caught Fr0st into a Kimura Lock on the mat.

To everybody's surprise, Fr0st actually tapped out after 30 seconds as he failed to reach for the ropes.

"Here's your winner, FLASH DUNNE!"

"W-What just happened?!" Joey asked in shock and confusion.

"You gotta see it to believe it: CP9 member Flash Dunne just made Fr0st Sh4dow tap out after barely six minutes of fighting!" Bobby pointed out.

"What kind of training Cipher made this young man go through?"


	5. Chapter 5

**(World's Elite)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, from Paris, France, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

He calmly walked out and clapped in fans' hands before getting in the ring where he removed his mask and big jacket to reveal his face paint before waiting for his opponent.

 **(GORE!)**

"And his opponent, representing the Bullet Club: UCW, he is one half of the UCW World Tag Team Champions, from parts unknown, GORE!"

The crowd popped as the Bullet Club: UCW's leader came out to the beat of his music and didn't even waited for the bell to ring to hit Classic France with a dropkick that knocked him back into a corner.

There, Gore followed by violently kicking his chest multiple times until the ref made him stop and then ran in the opposite corner where Classic France followed him. He jumped past him with the corner and hit a strong Jump Knee Strike to his jaw which made him collapse and retreat outside the ring.

Gore also got out and went for a GORE! which France dodged by jumping up, letting him crash into the security barricade and hit him with a running dropkick. After that, both men got back up and Gore hit a boot to France's head who replied with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of his head.

Gore got stunned long enough for France to put him on the apron and hit his head with a boot and then brought him back in the ring. As Gore rested in a corner, France and got pushed back by a boot counter before getting on the second turnbuckle and jumping for a move which France ducked.

He then blocked another Jump Knee Strike attempt and went for a Roundhouse kick which Gore ducked, pushed him in the ropes, and hit a Jump Knee Strike to the back of his head. Then, as France was on his knees, Gore kicked his chest many times before irish whipping him in the ropes and knocking him down with a shoulder tackle followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Gore immediately ran in the ropes and hit a Shining Wizard to the sitting France before getting him back up and doing the SUCK IT! move and hitting a bicycle kick to his face. However, France suddenly shouted and, with a rush of energy, started delivering Roundhouse Kicks to Gore's chest again and again until he got pushed back into the corner and the ref had to get in to stop him.

He then irish whipped Gore in the opposite corner and ran to receive a boot counter to the face followed by a Spin Kick to the head. However, he immediately started delivering Roundhouse Kick to Gore's chest, ending with one to his head which stunned him.

However, Gore suddenly knocked him down with a Venom Clothesline to which France quickly kicked up and hit a Spin kick to Gore's head. He quickly broke out of his stun by catching France with a Victory Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After getting back up, Gore hit a back elbow to the side of France's head and followed with a Jump Knee Strike to his jaw (again). He then blocked another Roundhouse kick attempt and made France fall on his knees before hitting a V-Trigger to the side of his head followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

After this amazing kickout, France retreated out on the apron and Gore followed which lead to a big exchanged of Roundhouse Kicks to each other's chest, ending with Gore blocking one and hitting a boot to France's head.

He then tried to apply a Piledriver, but France countered with a back body drop on the apron followed by a Standing Moonsault Double Knee Stomp to his chest. He then brought him back in and climbed a top turnbuckle to go for a Diving Spinning Heel kick which Gore ducked and caught him with a Double Foot Stomp to the chest.

He followed with his Phoenix-plex and the pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"How the hell could Classic France kick out of that?!"

Gore climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on France with a Frog Splash followed by another pin.

"1!...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

"Still not enough!"

Gore was getting annoyed by France's resilience and started screaming in his face about how he was the BC leader and that he was worthless before pushing back with his boot. France bounced in the ropes and hit Gore with a Spin Kick to the head before running in the ropes and, as Gore was kneeling, hitting him with a Curbstomp and the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

The whole arena jumped as France weakly stood victoriously with help from the ref.

"Am I fucking dreaming?! Classic France just defeated one half of the Bullet Club's leaders?!" Joey asked in pure shock.

Bobby slapped him behind the head to check. "Nope, you're not dreaming," he said with a laugh before Joey slapped him behind the head in return.


	6. Chapter 6

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is the final match of the TONA's first round. Introducing first, from Ontario, Canada, he is one half of the UCW Ultra Team Champions, ZACK PETERSON!"

He came out under cheers as he took selfies with fans at ringside before getting into the ring and putting his phone and jacket away.

 **(Hopeless)**

"And his opponent, from Saint-Louis, Missouri, he is the UCW Jr. Heavyweight Champion, MATT ACE!"

The recently crowned champion too came out to positive response from the fans as he clapped in their hands before getting into the ring and doing the victory pose before throwing his jacket away and looking at Zack.

Both men locked into a clinch and after a brief struggle, Zack pushed Matt into a corner and performed a rope-aided arm drag before Matt caught him with an arm drag of his own. However, Zack then backflipped, got on Matt's shoulder in a Powerslam position and transitioned it into another arm drag.

Matt then took him down with an headlock, but Zack quickly got back up, chopped Matt's chest, irish whipped him in the ropes, got reversed and caught him with a running Hurricanrana followed by a dropkick to the head.

He then chopped Matt's chest before irish whipping him in the ropes and got caught with a running Hurricanrana of his own, but he side-fliped to avoid the damages and went for a Ontario Ride which Matt ducked and hit him with a Jump Spin Kick to the face.

He then gave a few stomps to Zack's leg, looking to damage it a bit, before putting him in a corner, irish whipping him in the opposite one, getting reversed and, as Zack charged, pushed him up with his groin landing on the top rope (ouch!).

Matt climbed the turnbuckle and clotheslined Zack down, making him land in the ring before irish whipping in the ropes, bending down, getting caught with a Sunset Flip, backflipping and catching his damaged leg into headscissors.

However, Zack managed to break free and get back up as he countered a smash attempt of Matt and hit a spin kick to the back of his legs before going for a Standing Shooting Star Press, but Matt rose his knees, making him land on them instead.

Afterward, as Zack was sitting down, Matt ran and jumped onto him with a Double Knee Stomp to the face followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Matt grabbed Zack's leg and this last one broke free with an Enzuigiri to the side of Matt's head before giving him many blows to the guts and head, ultimate finishing off with another Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of Matt's head which hit so hard that it made him flip.

Zack then got out on the apron and looked to hit a Springboard Missile Dropkick, but Matt pushed his legs while he was on the top rope, making him fall stomach first on it and then took advantage of his position to apply a Tower Of London from there.

He then grabbed Zack and putted him in a Tree of Woe position before going in the opposite corner and going for a running dropkick to the head, but Zack rose up at the last second, which didn't stopped Matt from getting back up and hitting a Step-up Enzuigiri to the back of his head.

He then got on the top turnbuckle and went for a Side Suplex which Zack reversed into a Crossbody. As both wrestlers were laying down and the crowd chanted: "This is awesome!", they got back up by the count of eight and started trading weak blows.

Eventually, Zack regained his energy and delivered fasters blows to Matt's head until this last one decided to reply with a Jump Knee Strike to his jaw. Zack bounced in the ropes and hit a strong clothesline followed by a second one.

Then, as Matt rested in a corner, Zack irish whipped him in the opposite one, got reversed, hit a double knee counter to Matt's face, and finished his combo with a Missile Dropkick. He then tossed Matt outside the ring and ran out into him with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought Matt back in and made him sit down in a corner before doing the WOO! WOO! WOO! and hitting his Algonquin Boot followed by a Lifting Reverse DDT and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Zack settled up for his Parish Sound Express which Matt ducked, dropkicked Zack down, and went for his Standing Moonsault, but Zack caught him with a roll-up before he could go for the move.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Matt quickly ran in the ropes and caught Zack with a double Tilt-a-whirl DDT before putting him up on a second turnbuckle and going for a Reverse Frankensteiner which saw Zack backflipping onto his feet and then finally charged into Matt with his Parry Sound Express followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's your winner, ZACK PETERSON!"

The champion cheered in joy alongside the audience as he still helped Matt back up and shook hands with him.

"Wow! What a great match to conclude the TONA's first round!" Joey exclaimed in joy.

"I totally agree! I'm already excited for the second round which will start tomorrow night!" Bobby said.


	7. Chapter 7

"Welcome to the second round of the TONA, ladies and gentlemen! We're about to kick-off the first match!"

 **(Yellowboy)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, representing the CP9, from Saint-Mandré, France, YELLOWBOY!"

He entered to positive reception, wearing bandages on his right shoulder because of the attack from Vodka Makarov he received.

 **(Not Afraid)**

"And his opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He too got cheered as he entered and clapped in fans' hands before getting in the ring and putting his neck chains on the steel pose and throwing his t-shirt into the audience before looking at Yellowboy.

As the ref called for the bell, both men locked into a clinch which saw Mario pushing Yellowboy into the ropes and attempting an hip toss, but Yellowboy landed on his feet and managed to hit a Trouble In Paradise with two spins instead of one to his head.

This attack caused Mario to retreat outside the ring and Yellowboy went to jump with a Top Con Hilo with many flips, but Mario moved out of the way, letting him crash outside, and then hit him in the head with a BOOM! Elbow.

He then brought him back in the ring and hit his head with an elbow smash that knocked him down before running and hitting a dropkick to the side of his head. Then, as Yellowboy held on the ropes, Mario grabbed his legs and lifted him in the air for a Powerbomb followed by a Standing Senton and the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Mario just scoffed and, as Yellowboy got back up, ran in the ropes to hit a strong elbow smash to Yellowboy's head to make him fall down before grabbing him and applying a Releasing Powerbomb and another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario once again scoffed and talked trash in Yellowboy's face before delivering another elbow smash to his head which knocked him back into a corner and followed with a Bicycle Kick to his head, a second one, and yet another elbow smash that completely knocked the wind out of his head.

He then irish whipped Yellowboy in the ropes to hit another Bicycle Kick to his head and tried to follow with another BOOM! Elbow which Yellowboy countered with a Crucifix Roll.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

As Yellowboy rested in the ropes, Mario charged at him and received a double boot counter which allowed Yellowboy to backflip on the apron. He then hit a Roundhouse Kick from the apron to Mario's head before jumping and catching him with a Springboard Blockbuster.

This attack knocked Mario out of the ring and gave Yellowboy the chance to jump out on him with a Top con Hilo preceded by many flips. He then brought him back in the ring and went for another Springboard move which Mario ducked and then surprised him with a BOOM! Elbow in the face.

As Yellowboy was standing, completely stunned, Mario hit him right in the face with a Discuss Bicycle Kick which knocked him back into a corner and hit him with more kicks before running in the opposite corner and getting surprised by a Scorpion Kick to the head from Yellowboy.

As Mario rested in a corner, Yellowboy charged and received a boot counter to the face before getting on the top turnbuckle. Yellowboy stunned him with a dropkick before climbing and knocking him down with an Hurricanrana immediately followed by a standing Corckscrew Moonsault and the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Yellowboy ran into the ropes and got surprised by a BOOM! Elbow to the head from Mario followed by another behind the head, a Snap Piledriver, and an ultimate Short-arm BOOM! Elbow to the face before the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here is your winner, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He screamed in victory with showing his elbow.

"Darn it! Despite Yellowboy's efforts, Mario Sanchez came out on top and becomes the first man to advance to the final match!" Joey said.

"We have to give credit to Yellowboy for doing so great despite a shoulder injury though!" Bobby pointed out. "I wonder if Flash Dunne will succeed where his partner failed!"


	8. Chapter 8

**(Propane Nightmare)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Ontario, Canada, he is one half of the UCW Ultra Team Champions, ZACK PETERSON!"

He came out under cheers as he took selfies with fans at ringside before getting into the ring and putting his phone and jacket away.

 **(World's Elite)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

He calmly walked out and clapped in fans' hands before getting in the ring where he removed his mask and big jacket to reveal his face paint before looking at his opponent.

As the ref called for the bell, Zack proposed a bump-fist to France who seemed hesitant at first, but eventually pressed his own fist against Zack who cheered and looked at the audience. However, France took that moment of distraction to hit his head with a Roundhouse Kick followed by a second one as he was kneeling.

He tried to follow with a Standing Shooting Star Press which Zack dodged and replied with a Corckscrew Neckbreaker followed by the pin.

"1!...KICKOUT!"

Zack threw France out on the apron and smashed his head before knocking him outside with a Springboard Dropkick. He then brought him back in the ring and applied a Lifting Reversed DDT followed by another pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

Zack irish whipped France in the ropes and hit him in the face with an hip attack before getting on a second turnbuckle, looking to hit a Missile Dropkick which France interrupted with a Superkick to his head.

Then, as Zack rested in a corner, France charged and hit him with a running knee strike to the jaw before Zack suddenly tried to catch him with a Sunset Flip pinfall. However, France resisted and performed a Standing Moonsault Double Knee Stomp to his chest with the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

France tried to irish whip Zack in the ropes, but he countered with an arm twist, gave his foot to France, performed a Moonsault, ducked a Trouble In Paradise attempt, and then received a series of Roundhouse kicks to the shoulders from France who finished with a Step-up Enzuigiri to the side of his head.

As Zack retreated outside the ring, France charged into him with a Suicide Dive before quickly bringing him back in the ring, charging, getting tossed out of the ring, and hit by a Suicide Dive from Zack.

He then brought France back into the ring and immediately received a dropkick which once again knocked him out of the ring and France charged into him with a Suicide Dive, except this one was above the top rope, and not between the ropes.

He quickly got back in the ring to follow with a Top Con Hilo on Zack and brought him back in the ring, only to be quickly tossed outside and for Zack to jump on him with a Top Con Hilo of his own. He brought him back in the ring and hit him with his Algonquin Boot in the corner before climbing a top turnbuckle and going for a Diving Elbow Drop.

However, France rolled out of the way and then jumped on a top turnbuckle to hit a Diving Spinning Hell Kick right on top of Zack's head before grabbing his head and applying a Pedigree followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Here's the winner, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

He stood victoriously while still helping Zack back up and sharing a selfie with him.

"What a good match! I've gotta give credit to both men for their performance!" Joey said.

"And so, Classic France joins Mario Sanchez as the second man to get to the final match! I wonder who'll be the third one," Bobby said.


	9. Chapter 9

**(Scream)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is the final match of the second round! Introducing first, representing the CP9, from New Castle, England, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing a new jacket which was themed after the CP9 on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and placed it on the steel pose.

 **(Centuries)**

"And his opponent, from Manchester, England, "The Man of 1000 Holds" BROOKLYN WILSON!"

He calmly walked out under the cheers and into the ring where he removed his jacket and gave his umbrella to the staff team before looking at Flash. The ref called for the bell, starting the match.

Both men decided to share an handshake as they have been friends, not so long ago, but Brooklyn being himself, performed a back roll to twist Flash's hands in a painful way. He soon pushed him down and proceeded to stomp on his arm and elbow to damage it.

However, Flash ended up being the one to push Brooklyn down and stomp on his arm. Brooklyn didn't liked it and chopped Flash's chest before following with two body slams and then irish whipped him in the ropes before bending down, and getting caught with a Sunset Flip, but resisted and hit him with a leg drop instead.

He then got him back up and irish whipped him in a corner where he stopped the impact with a boot, slipped between his legs, and then hit a Roundhouse Kick to his head. Afterward, as Brooklyn rested in a corner, Flash charged and hit him with a Running European Uppercut before jumping on the second turnbuckle and following with a Disaster Kick behind his head.

He then made Brooklyn sit down in a corner before hitting another Running European Uppercut and then got him back up. Brooklyn grabbed Flash's parts, to everyone's surprise, and then tossed him out of the ring before flipping out on the apron and hitting a Superkick to the side of his head.

He then brought him back into the ring and applied a Reverse Suplex and tried to follow by locking his Crossface Chickenwing submission hold, but Flash managed to reverse it into his Arm Bar submission hold. After many seconds of struggling, Brooklyn ended up reversing it into a Cattle Mutilation submission hold.

Flash managed to break free, get back up, and got irish whipped in the ropes before receiving a Superkick to the leg that made him fall and Brooklyn tried to follow with a running dropkick which Flash dodged and kicked his face, as he was sitting down, followed by the pin.

"1!...2! KICKOUT!"

After they both got back up, Flash slapped Brooklyn in the face before jumping on the second turnbuckle and back toward Brooklyn for an aerial move, but got interrupted by a knee strike to the face. Brooklyn then applied a series of three Butterfly Powerbombs with the Jacknife pinfall.

However, Flash countered it into an Arm Bar submission hold. After struggling for many more seconds, Brooklyn managed to lift Flash and make him let go with a One-arm Powerbomb before Superkicking his head while he was kneeling down and then lifted him in a suplex position before dropping him stomach first on a top rope.

He then ran in the ropes to hit another move, but received an elbow smash to the face before Flash grabbed his damaged arm again and locked him in an Arm Bar in the ropes until the ref forced him to let go. Brooklyn rested a bit before running outside into Flash with a Suicide Dive.

He then brought him back in the ring and immediately got surprised by a Roundhouse Kick to the head followed by a Half-and-half Suplex. Flash then slammed his damaged arm on his shoulder a few more times before Brooklyn almost locked him into a Crossface Chickenwing submission hold.

However, Flash countered it with a Pele Kick to his head and then ran in a corner where Brooklyn surprised him with a Running European Uppercut followed by a Rope-aided Enzuigiri and then a Rope-aided Tornado DDT.

He then almost putted Flash down for the Crossface Chickenwing, but Flash backflipped and locked his damaged arm into an Arm Bar once again. Brooklyn struggled a lot, but managed to get up and apply another One-handed Powerbomb.

However, this time, Flash didn't let go. After around 20 seconds, Brooklyn ultimately decided to tap out.

"Here's your winner, FLASH DUNNE!"

Flash himself was surprised of his victory as he stood up and got his arm rise in victory by the ref.

"Oh my gosh! Flash Dunne managed to make Gore tap out, at the previous year's TONA, yesterday, he did it to Fr0st Sh4dow, and now, Brooklyn Wilson is the one to submit to him!" Bobby exclaimed in shock.

"Looks like Brooklyn Wilson won't be winning two tournaments in a row," Joey said with a chuckle.


	10. Chapter 10

**(Scream)**

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and is the final match of the 2018 Tournament Of New Age! Introducing first, representing the CP9, from New Castle, England, FLASH DUNNE!"

He arrived under positive reaction from the crowd as he was wearing a new jacket which was themed after the CP9 on his way to the ring. He removed it in the ring and placed it on the steel pose.

 **(World's Elite)**

"And his opponent, from Paris, France, CLASSIC FRANCE!"

He calmly walked out and clapped in fans' hands before getting in the ring where he removed his mask and big jacket to reveal his face paint before looking at his opponent.

 **(Not Afraid)**

"And their opponent, from Boston, Massachusetts, MARIO SANCHEZ!"

He too got cheered as he entered and clapped in fans' hands before getting in the ring and putting his neck chains on the steel pose and throwing his t-shirt into the audience before looking at his two opponents.

"It is time to find out who's gonna win the second edition of the Tournament Of New Age!" Bobby said in excitation.

All three men walked around in circles for a moment before France hit a Spin Kick to Mario's stomach followed by another one to Flash and tried to charge at Mario in a corner, only to receive a boot counter to the face. Mario followed by running past France and hit a Running Bicycle Kick to Flash who was sitting down in a corner.

Flash crawled on the mat a bit before Mario gave him the boot again and then ran in the ropes for a Bicycle Kick which Flash interrupted with a Spin Kick to his stomach followed by a Penalty Kick to his face as he was sitting down.

France decided to do the same again and both Flash and France Penalty Kicked Mario multiple times. That was until France decided to catch Flash with a snapmare followed by another Penalty Kick. Flash kicked up and caught France with a snapmare and a Penalty Kick of his own.

They exchanged a brief glare before turning to Mario who was still sitting and hit him with a Double Penalty Kick before France irish whipped Flash in the ropes, bent down, got caught with a Sunset Flip. However, France resisted and hit him with a Standing Moonsault Double Knee Stomp to his chest followed by a pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash reversed the pinfall into an Arm Bar submission hold, but France resisted and the two struggled until Mario came and jumped on Flash with a running Senton. He then ran in the ropes and managed to perform a Lionsault on France followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario switched his attention to Flash and hit him in the head with a Bicycle Kick followed by another one to France who was resting in the ropes. He then grabbed Flash and applied a body slam followed by a Standing Senton and another pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Mario turned his attention back to France who was resting in the ropes and hit his head with yet another Bicycle Kick. He suddenly had enough and, with a rush of energy, grabbed Mario who he planted into the ropes before delivering a series of quick Roundhouse Kicks to his chest, ending with a strong one.

He then ran in the opposite ropes and got surprised by a running Bicycle Kick to the face from Flash which knocked him outside and he then ran in a corner to catch Mario with a Diving Tornado DDT followed by the pin.

"1!...2!...KICKOUT!"

Flash ran once again in the corner, but this time, got interrupted by a knee strike to the chin from Mario who then putted him in a Tree Of Woe position and hit his head with running dropkick. He tried to follow with a Snap Piledriver, but at the same moment, France climbed a top turnbuckle and went for a Diving Spinning Heel Kick which forced Mario to let go of Flash to dodge.

He then hit a knee strike to France's face before turning around and, as Flash climbed a top turnbuckle while he was turned, this last one jumped and caught him into an Ice Pick submission hold with the Kimura Lock.

After many seconds of staying like this, France climbed a top turnbuckle and jumped on both men with a Frog Splash which forced the break and then hit a Roundhouse kick to Mario's head while he was kneeling down before started delivering a storm of it to Flash's shoulders.

Eventually, Mario got back up and tried to hit a BOOM! Elbow to France's head, but he ducked, letting him Flash instead. This gave France the chance to hit another Roundhouse Kick to Mario's head and make him kneel down before going for a series of quick Roundhouse Kicks to his shoulders.

He then spotted Flash kneeling beside and started alternating between kicking both he and Mario, ultimately ending when Mario blocked his leg and hit an elbow to his face. Flash followed by grabbing France's arm and locking it into an Arm Bar submission hold.

Before France could tap out, Mario came and stomped on his head before positioning him between the ropes and hitting a BOOM! Elbow to his head which caused him to fall outside the ring. He then turned to France who was resting in the ropes and started hitting quick chops to his chest.

That was until France switched their places and started giving quick Roundhouse Kicks to his chest again. As France ran into the ropes, Mario went for a BOOM! Elbow which he ducked and ran outside into Flash with a Suicide Dive.

As he came back in the ring, Mario hit him in the face with a Bicycle Kick before irish whipping him in a corner where France jumped before jumping out on Flash with a Diving Moonsault. Mario decided to impress everyone once more by jumping out on both of his opponent with a Top Con Hilo.

He then brought the weakened France back in the ring to hit his head with a BOOM! Elbow, but he surprisingly replied with a Spin Kick to his head. They repeated this process again until Mario ended up blocking France's feet and hit a strong elbow smash to his face.

He then applied a series of three Snap Piledriver (the third one being delayed of a few seconds) before going for the pin.

"1!...2!...3!"

"Classic France has been eliminated!"

The team at ringside helped Classic France leave the ring as Flash surprised Mario by grabbing his arm and applying a Pele Kick to it. However, Mario simply gave a boot to his face before going for yet another BOOM! Elbow which Flash managed to counter into an Arm Bar submission lock.

When Mario refused to give up and slowly lifted Flash up, he had no choice but to transition the Arm Bar into an Ice Pick with the Kimura Lock. However, Mario still somehow managed to reverse it into a suplex. The crowd chanted: "This is wrestling!"

As Mario was sitting down, Flash kicked him with yet another Penalty Kick, but Mario immediately kicked up and surprised him with a BOOM! Elbow to the head. He then lifted him in an Electric Chair position before dropping him forward and hitting another BOOM! Elbow to the back of his head followed by the pin.

"1...2!...thre-KICKOUT!"

As if kicking out was not shocking enough, Flash immediately grabbed Mario's already damaged arm and slammed it tens of times on the mat before also stomping violently on it and then stomped hard multiple times on the back of the almost dead Mario before locking him into a particularly painful-looking Octopus Lock.

Needless to say Mario gave up almost instantly.

"Here is the winner of the match and the 2018 Tournament Of New Age, FLASH DUNNE!"

The whole popped and cheered loudly for Flash Dunne who had his eyes wide open at what he just accomplished. Once he overcame the surprise, Flash went to grab the CP9 flag and proudly showed it to the cheering crowd.

It didn't took very long for his CP9 friends, including Cipher, to come out and congratulate their friend. Flash bowed gratefully to a visibly proud Cipher before the others lifted him as he kept showing his flag.

"HE DID IT! HE DID IT! FLASH DUNNE OF THE CP9 WON THE 2018 TOURNAMENT OF NEW AGE!" Joey shouted in pure ecstasy.

"I just can't believe it!" added Bobby who was just as shocked. "Had we told me Flash would get so far, one year prior to this day, I wouldn't have believed it!"

"That was UCW Tournament Of New Age, ladies and gentlemen! Thanks for joining us and we hope to see you again soon..."


End file.
